


For me, darling

by needmusicinlife_14



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk?, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14
Summary: Kenta's becoming more confident when asking Longguo for something he wants. Longguo never says no, but that doesn't mean he gives in so easily.





	For me, darling

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy? im sorry that this has no plot whatsoever LMAO. ik longguo has drama rn but idrc & this was written way before shit happened. 
> 
> IN THIS HOUSEHOLD KENTA IS A BOTTOM.

Longguo’s just finished towelling his hair dry, exiting the bathroom when he sees Kenta sitting quietly at the edge of their neatly made bed. Kenta dons nothing save for Longguo’s baby blue, oversized sweater that displays his collarbones but conceals only half his thighs, leaving nothing to imagination. Longguo pauses, trying to deduce why his boyfriend’s being uncharacteristically quiet, spotting a pink blush dusting his pretty features as his eyes meet Longguo’s. 

Longguo walks to where Kenta is situated, cradling Kenta’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes questioningly. “Is there something you need from me, baby?” 

The blush on Kenta’s face darkens and his eyes flit away before making eye contact once again. “I want to,” he starts off, whispering ever so slightly. “I want to ride your thigh.”  
Longguo feels the warmth spreading on Kenta’s cheeks but not once does he break eye contact. Longguo is proud; of the fact that he has taught his lover well, that Kenta has learnt well and is always trying to please him. One of Longguo’s hands trail down to Kenta’s slender neck, where his pale complexion is contrasted with the black jewelled choker fitted snugly round it. Longguo gently hooks his fingers onto the choker, tugging lightly, just enough to fluster the older, whose body tenses the moment Longguo gives a particularly rough tug. 

Withdrawing his hands, Longguo moves to lean comfortably against the headboard, motioning for Kenta to come over. He lifts one leg up and positions it such that Kenta is able to sit easily on it, pressure on his growing dick just right. He rests his hands on Kenta’s waist just as his older lover grinds down on him without prior permission. He tightens his hold on Kenta as a sign of warning and Kenta freezes, afraid he’d displeased his partner. His eyes flit over to Longguo’s, fear apparent in them but Longguo just tuts his mistake off as he pulls Kenta closer to mold their lips together in a searing kiss.

If there’s one thing Longguo knows Kenta hates, it’s foreplay. But Longguo needs to punish him for his earlier error. So while he indulges his lover by kissing his lips swollen, he takes his time in letting Kenta have his way. Longguo reaches under Kenta’s sweater, fingers caressing the smooth, unblemished skin, mind conjuring up the image of his lover’s body, exactly as he remembers it to be after nights spent worshipping it. 

Kenta expertly sucks on his tongue, hardly giving him time to breathe, fingers pulling the strands of Longguo’s hair as he cups the back of his head. Kenta prods every nook of his partner’s mouth, shamelessly sharing saliva as they bite and bruise each other’s lips. When they finally pull apart to breathe in a lungful of air, Longguo is speechless for a period of five seconds at the view of Kenta’s messed up hair and the dangerous lust present in his usually bright and playful eyes. 

Kenta’s dishevelled state throws him off guard, very nearly breaking his resolve of punishing Kenta. But he’s the one in control right now and he won’t let his partner get away with disobeying him. He resumes mapping out Kenta’s body, touching and pinching whichever part of Kenta his hands roam to, eliciting whimpers and shy moans from the older. Longguo intentionally ignores the pleas in Kenta’s eyes, eager to relieve some of the tension from his already hard dick. 

To Kenta’s credit and due to good training by his lover, he endures the treatment given to him, resisting the urge to just get what he wants from Longguo. But Kenta has waited long enough to feel extremely restless and frustrated with each passing second that when Longguo still refuses to grant him his wish, he deliriously grabs onto Longguo’s wrist, effectively stopping him from further teasing. 

Mindful to not let his voice crack, he stares straight into Longguo’s eyes, hoping he will allow such intervention due to distress. “Please, I need you now,” he says, blinking away frustrated tears that threaten to fall. 

“Hush, baby. You misbehaved, didn’t you?” Longguo’s heart hurts at the sight of his beautiful lover, and decides that he’s learnt his lesson. 

With his cheeks flaring a brilliant pink, he starts to duck his head, a sign of acknowledgement, before remembering that Longguo detests such silent actions. He quickly looks into Longguo’s waiting gaze, heart fluttering when he sees the affection Longguo’s eyes hold beneath the obvious hunger for him. “I’m sorry,” Kenta says, too in need to feel embarrassed as Longguo wipes away a stray tear from the corner of his left eye. 

He places a gentle, loving kiss on Kenta’s lips, startling the older with the change in the nature of his actions. Longguo then resumes leaning against the headboard, letting Kenta take what he’s been so desperate for.

Finally, finally, Longguo concedes to his wish. Kenta wastes not another second as he grinds down again and again on his lover’s thigh, hips rolling to ensure constant electrifying pressure on his throbbing dick. He feels the pleasure building in his core, coils tightening with every jerk of his hips and he frantically chases after his release. 

Longguo just observes him, too immersed and in love to do anything else but that. He drinks in the sight of his lover looking every inch a sinful fantasy, eyes brimming with pure, unadulterated pleasure, bruised lips parting with every move of his hips, generating delicious friction between his legs that drive him insane. 

Using his thumb and forefinger, Longguo tilts Kenta’s head up, staring directly into his eyes, an affectionate smile adorning his sinful lips. 

“Come for me, darling.” 

And Kenta shudders violently from the impact of his orgasm.

~

After Longguo guides Kenta to the bathroom and helps him clean up the sticky mess in his briefs, changing to a new one, he drags the older to their bed and pulls the covers over the both of them. He holds Kenta gently, whispering his love as Kenta clears the remaining haze from his high. He expresses his thanks through the languid and sweet kisses he places on Longguo’s lips, cheeks and nose, eyes aflame with the affection he holds for the younger. They fall asleep soon after, wrapped up in bliss, contented.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism pls cos IM SORRY I cant write smut for shit this was cringy im cringy and dumb ugh sorry


End file.
